


Addition to the Family

by SillyBlue



Series: Lamb!Cas Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Creature Fic, Domestic Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf!Dean, lamb!Cas, pregnant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Castiel's pregnancy come to its end causes Dean to ask for a special favour: he would like him and Cas to be all alone in a small house he built for them, giving them space and the privacy to experience the joys of parenthood. </p><p>Written as an anniversary fic for lamb!Cas verse, containing some illustrations ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This might be confusing for those readers who have never seen anything of lamb!Cas verse so if you're interested have a quick looking around! You can check the masterpost! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/74874514208/lamb-verse-masterpost
> 
> What you need to know is that it's basically like catboy stuff – just with other animal features. Dean's a wolf, the alpha of a pack that lives a nice village surrounded by forests. He specializes in invention and manufacturing machines, though he also maintains a very extensive information network.  
> Castiel is a lamb who grew up on a pasture under the protection of Michael and Gabriel. He was born to a Deer princess (so he's a hybrid but it doesn't really show) but due to wars and political struggles he was separated from her. Dean found and took him from the pasture. 
> 
> Lots of things happen and now they have a long awaited baby (or two, or three).

 

Dean watched Castiel carry a tray with tea cups and cake around, a semblance of busyness when usually he was forced to sit and rest. Cas was never having any of Dean's attempts to restrain him even though he patiently listened to Dean's fears that so close to his due date, Cas should not even think about moving. Of course, Dean knew that there was no point in arguing his case; Castiel was the one pregnant and Dean had to believe that lambs, like wolves, could trust their instincts when it came to their bodies. Dean still worried though. Wolves always worried about their first baby; it had been instilled into him by the nature of his old's pack rough life. The Campbell way that had become the Winchester way by war and necessity. It was different here of course, in their village with its rather impressive network of people that could help in dire situations. Still, he fretted.

It was the end of February and while Winter still had a hold on the forest, Spring was creeping in through the cracks. The sun was warmer, the snow retreating. Snowdrops and crocuses and daisies sprang up in the patch of grass behind their house and along the paths. Birds sang and everyone in the pack was starting to gain a lightness about themselves, shaking off the heavy mantle of winter. They had made it through the worst of the cold season and Dean should not have doubted it, but Cas was young and Dean knew the creeping dangers of harsh winters, even in a village as comfortable as theirs. Dean knew the threat of death well enough and when Cas as much as contracted a cold or complained about feeling unwell, Dean watched him with a fear around his heart that every breath Castiel took during an uneasy sleep could be the last.

Needless to say, Dean was glad that winter seemed to be over. But Castiel's due date was coming closer.

“I'd say less than a week,” Dean heard Meg comment, fragments of conversation and laughter drifting into his workshop while he mulled over plans for a machine that Bela had requested. “What? Don't look at me like that Clarence. Are you getting cold feet?” While Dean couldn't hear Castiel's grumbled reply, Dean himself was a bundle of nerves. And not only because they were so close to welcoming their first child. He eyed the little sketch of a building that was tucked underneath a picture of Castiel. Dean had meant to talk to Cas about it, but Dean had post-poned it for longer than prudent, simply embarrassed by his own request.

Cas was a lamb, not a wolf. Dean had no right to try to force his own nature onto his husband.

Dean was still thinking things over when he felt fingers dig into his tense shoulders.

“Hey honey,” Dean whispered, leaning back against Castiel's stomach and chest, feeling his muscles give under Castiel's hands. Castiel rubbed Dean's upper arms, before wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head.

“What's on your mind?” Castiel asked. “You've been withdrawn all day and I worry about you.” Dean took one of Castiel's hands and brought it up to kiss gently. “You should talk to me, Dean...” Dean sighed, but Castiel let go of him so that he could stand up. Dean would have liked to sit around his study and sulk some more, but he had barely interacted with Castiel today and that wasn't just because Meg got on his nerves. He let himself be led upstairs. Castiel was slow but steady, panting slightly when he reached the top. He only stopped once they were in their bedroom, sitting on their bed. “And?”

“It's... just something silly. I'm sorry. Don't worry about it,” Dean muttered, looking down at his feet. He heard Castiel huff next to him. The bed creaked and the mattress under Dean shifted as Castiel sat closer to him.

“It can't be silly if you worry so much about it,” he said. He didn't press for an answer and Dean felt his stomach clench unpleasantly.

“It's a wolf thing, Cas...” he finally admitted and looked at Castiel, willing him to understand. The lamb had tilted his head slightly, a frown creasing the skin between his brows.

“Tell me about that wolf thing then,” he said and his voice had taken on a very subtle hint of annoyance. And Dean got it. He had used the “you're not a wolf, you don't understand” argument thoughtlessly before when he didn't want to talk about things or cut arguments short.

“Honey...,” Dean started only for Castiel's frown to deepen. “Maybe it's best if I just forget about it, okay? I don't think it's a good idea. Not everything is great or useful simply because it's in a wolf's nature to do it.” Castiel studied his face for a while, without saying anything, but then he shrugged.

“You said the same thing about the claiming bite, or you knotting me,” Castiel told him and Dean couldn't help laughing at that.

“I know! But this other thing could be harmful,” he explained, more somber now.

“And you also said the same thing about the bite and knotting,” his husband repeated and Dean groaned, letting himself fall to the side. Castiel didn't move from his space even though Dean curled up like a sulking child. “I think I've proven that I am just as capable and resistant as a wolf is, even one as stubborn as a Winchester.” Dean turned onto his back, looking up at Castiel.

“I know that, Cas...” he promised and Castiel raised his eyebrows in invitation. “Can I sleep over it and tell you tomorrow?” Castiel sighed, but then he smiled and nodded.

As many nights before, Dean lay awake with Cas in his arms, thinking about the quiet, secluded house in the woods.

 

* * *

 

Dean was glad that the morning was relatively busy and he only caught a glimpse or two of Castiel before midday. The lamb however was not easily deterred and cornered Dean while he was having a light lunch and tea with Jo.

“What did you do, Dean?” she muttered and Dean just grimaced before taking his food away from the bar and to a table where Castiel could sit more comfortably.

“You've found me at last,” he tried to joke but judged by Castiel's expression he wasn't up for games.

“Tea and sandwiches, Cas?” Jo offered, not greatly bothered by the tension between them.

“Yes, that would be nice,” he agreed and Jo went to the kitchen. Dean lamented the loss of distraction, but it wasn't like Castiel would refrain from discussing things in the presence of Dean's pack members.

“You've had time to think, now I would like to hear what has you so worked up.” Castiel's voice was not unkind, though to Dean it was clear that he demanded an answer now.

Dean took off his glasses and rubbed his face. “I told you it's a bad idea,” he muttered. He started polishing his glasses with the napkin and Castiel didn't urge him to continue. “There's this thing the wolves in my family do... Dad adopted the tradition from mom's family and I... I don't know, there's just something about it that makes me feel like I should do it too...”

“Could you be a bit clearer? What is this tradition?” Castiel wanted to know just as Jo came back with his food and a cup of tea for herself.

“Jo, don't you have kitchen duty or something?” Dean muttered when she sat down next to Cas. “We're talking about important stuff here.”

“Well, since Jo grew up in your father's pack she probably knows more about what you're talking about than I do. As long as it's not secret wolf knowledge I think she could as well stay here,” Castiel said and Dean grumbled about it for a while.

“What's he on about now?” Jo asked, sipping her tea. Castiel shrugged.

“He won't say.” Dean just shook his head, but placed the glasses back on his nose and took a deep breath.

“The alpha wolves build a den for their pregnant mates, away from the rest of the pack in a secret location. The idea is to give the couple and their children an isolated, private location to get to know the offspring. There's meant to be no other interfering scent, no people that might threaten the couple. It's mostly an alpha wolf macho thing I fear. Some alphas tend to get very aggressive when other people are around, causing the mate and the children undue stress because of the scent he emits and the likelihood of putting light claiming marks on the newborns...” Dean explained, trying to judge Castiel's reaction to it. But the lamb merely listened, nibbling his sandwich. Dean had hoped (but also dreaded) a reaction, the lack of it was kind of odd. It was Jo who first said something.

“Oh, yeah... I was wondering if you'd do that. I was also born in some kind of hide-away hole. John made mom and dad do it too,” she said casually, but then she frowned. “Haven't you talked to Cas about this before? Like, you know, maybe when you knew he was pregnant?”

“I didn't know how to bring it up!”

“Maybe just like you did now, just 6 months earlier, dumbass?” Jo snorted, shaking her head. Dean growled at her, but Jo just rolled her eyes.

“So what now? Considering how you've been sneaking off quite often I assume that you have in fact built this place,” Castiel spoke up. Dean nodded sheepishly. “Why didn't you bring it up earlier?”

“Because it's dangerous, okay?” Dean snapped, which hardly impressed Jo or Cas. “This is your first pregnancy, Cas. On top of that you're a lamb carrying a wolf's kid – we have no idea how that is going to turn out. Meg has alarmed us that there might be complications. And if we go there, there will be no mid-wife, do you understand? Just me and you and the kid.” Castiel pursed his lips, but instead of answering he just continued to drink his tea. Dean looked over to Jo, but she couldn't help him in this matter. The choice was Castiel's.

“I will have to talk to Meg about it. If she agrees that I will be able to do it without assistance, then I will come with you,” he decided and Dean wasn't sure if he was relieved to hear it or upset. But something tense in his stomach did unwind and he heaved a sigh.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, then he chanced a grin, “if it's any help I did install a wireless, so we'll be able to communicate with our post office.” Castiel couldn't help smiling at that and Jo rolled her eyes.

“Of course, total isolation I don't know where in the woods, but we can transmit info via radio,” she said and Dean shrugged defensively.

“I would have built a telephone line, but I was worried about what would happen if the connection was cut,” he argued and Jo laughed at that. Dean looked at Castiel, who was quietly eating his sandwich, apparently not worried at all by this seclusion business. Dean thought he should be glad, but he still felt sorry that he forced Castiel to make this last-minute decision simply because he had been too much of a coward to bring it up.

“Not much of a big, bad alpha, are you?” he wondered to himself and sighed.

 

Castiel knew that Meg would be furious and he was not disappointed in his assessment. He knew that she was worried about him, even as she told him that he was a fool for even considering Dean's request. Castiel was not as torn about this as both Dean and Meg were. He would have preferred to have Meg there to assist, but he assumed that being alone with Dean to enjoy their first few days with their newborn wasn't such a bad idea.

“You're just a ridiculously naive romantic,” Meg spat, even as she prepared a bag for him. “Maybe it sounds like a great idea now, but once you're screaming in pain and things go wrong you'll reconsider just how little help your darling wolf is.”

“Things won't go wrong,” Castiel objected, adding a couple of books to the bag, trying to ignore the knives and scissors and needles that Meg was wrapping up.

“I know they won't, but more stubborn mothers than you have died in childbirth,” Meg told him. “I could take care of you, but I can't work my magic over a shitty radio line!” Castiel chuckled at that, then he reached out to hug Meg. She didn't even pretend to resist like she usually did. “Take care of yourself. I need someone to tease after all.” Castiel nodded.

“I promise I'll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

Dean loaded everything onto his motorized vehicle. It was the first time Castiel saw the automobile in the streets and it had attracted quite an audience.

“I don't know... I liked your mini-Impala better,” Becky commented, “it was cute.”

“A car doesn't have to be cute,” Dean argued, “it has to be functional. I don't want Cas to walk all the way and, no offense babe, but you're just too big for the mini-Impala.”

“None taken,” Castiel said, putting his bag into the car. It was an odd thing. Not unlike a carriage since it was closed on all sides. Mostly metal though and it rumbled loudly, blowing steam into the air. “Is it safe though?”

“When has anything I built ever not been safe?”

“Dean, you built guns for a while,” Castiel told him and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Just get into the car, will you?” Castiel sighed, then he said good-bye to everyone. Meg stepped up to Dean before he could get into the car to escape Sam's worried, teary-eyed look.

“If anything happens to Clarence, I swear I will rip your throat out!” she hissed and Dean frowned.

“If anything happens to Cas you might as well do that,” he replied with a serious expression. Meg was stunned for a while, allowing Dean to slip into the car. She hissed and banged her hand on the roof after the door had closed.

“Okay, Sam's manning the radio and Meg will be informed of anything odd,” Dean said, driving off. The car vibrated oddly and made lots of noises but apparently that was all alright. They drove through the village and onto the unpaved tracks leading through the forest. Castiel was glad that he didn't have to walk, he was pretty sure the exertion would send him into labor out of spite. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“Aren't you?” Castiel said, “right now I worry more about you not looking at the path than giving birth in seclusion.” Dean had to laugh, nodding.

“I'm just... really grateful that you've agreed to this. It's your body after all and I'm making you take unnecessary risks,” Dean said, slowing down to take a small track leading deeper into the forest. Castiel was not sure where they were. Their territory held many secrets to Castiel and sometimes he stumbled over old roads that had been abandoned and reclaimed by the woods. This was probably such a road and if Castiel wasn't wrong he could glimpse fields beyond the trees.

“If anything goes wrong we have the radio and the car. We'll be back home in no time,” Castiel said and Dean nodded silently, “but nothing will go wrong, Dean. I'm sure of it, which is why I've also been able to come with you to this place.”

“The den,” Dean said and Castiel lifted one of his ears in confusion. “That's how we call it. The den is the place wolves retreat to for child rearing. At least that's what my family called it.” Castiel nodded, then he fell silent, rubbing his belly. He was nervous, but he was also looking forwards to the end of this pregnancy.

 

Castiel wasn't sure how long they've been driving, the road getting steadily worse, but the automobile continued rolling and then the forest opened up a bit. When Castiel got out of the car he looked around. They were in a clearing, open grass around and then the ground sloped downwards into a valley where the forest continued. He could see a mountain range in the distance, surely the natural border that separated them from John Winchester's vast territory. They had come quite far after all. When Castiel turned back to where they had come from he could only see forest, not even Michael's mountain was visible in the distance.

“Here we are... I hope you like it.” Dean's words made Castiel turn around again and he stepped around the car to have a look at what Dean had called the den.

The house for the next weeks was a small, cozy looking one story building. It was not as beautiful as their home, but there was a certain roughness about it that gave it a particular charm.

 

“You built this all on your own? In the last couple of months?” Castiel asked and Dean rubbed his neck. “It's nice.” Dean beamed at him and opened the door.

The inside was one big room, with wooden floors and walls. It was a bit chilly and Dean went towards the hearth right away, lighting a fire while giving Cas time to look around. It had everything they needed: a bed, a small kitchen area, a table with two chairs and a big, wooden crib. After Cas had inspected the bathroom – finding it satisfactory – he rejoined Dean. The wolf was fidgeting, his ears and tail moving a restlessly.

“I like it.” Dean uttered a sigh of relief and went to kiss Castiel. “It's so... clean and comfortable...”

“For me it's very relaxing,” Dean said, looking around. “There's no scent but my own, and now yours. I'm just glad that you're not uncomfortable here.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean grinned and kissed him again, this time lingering, his hands pressed into the small of Castiel's back.

“If the doctor hadn't said no wild sexual activities I'd suggest that we-”

“I don't care what Meg said,” Castiel told him and started undressing Dean. The wolf did not complain.

 

* * *

 

Six days passed in silence and quiet, the little house filling with warmth and the grounding presence of Cas. Dean didn't know how he could be so calm, sitting on the rug on the floor to sew, while each passing hour made Dean more nervous. He was afraid to nap or even just leave the house to get firewood. Every little hitched breath, every groan, every huff and every grunt Castiel uttered caused him to stop breathing for a second.

“Can't you relax, Dean? You're making me terribly nervous,” Castial grumbled from the floor where he was assembling fabric for a dress. He was still sure that they would have a girl but insisted that if they had a son he'd look fantastic in the dresses he was making as well. Dean didn't argue with this since he really didn't care about what their kid wore as long as it suited the weather.

Dean groaned and sat down in front of the radio station, fingers itching to call Meg or his mom or anyone who cared to listen to him because how long would this take? Meg had said less than a week and it had been a week.

“Dean...,” Castiel said with a sigh and Dean turned away from the radio. Castiel was putting away his work, making an effort to stand up. “Would you not just stare at me? Help me up,” he complained and Dean had to laugh. He walked over to him and pulled Castiel to his feet. “Can you make me a tea? I feel I need it...”

“You _need_ it?” Dean asked, alarmed. He grabbed Castiel's upper arms a bit tighter, feeling them tremble under his palms.

“I'm fine, but I've had little bouts of pain for a couple of hours now,” he confessed. Dean opened his mouth but Castiel stopped him with a roll of his eyes. “Dean. We're thoroughly prepared, don't fret.”

“You should have said something!” Dean's voice came out very close to a howl, but he wasn't really in the state of mind to be embarrassed by it. He heaved Castiel onto the bed and rushed to the stove.

“You've been on alert all day, if I started being distressed you'd be of no use,” Castiel said sternly, stubbornly folding his hands over his chest. This grounded Dean a bit and he drew a deep breath. “Dean,” Castiel said more gently now, “please, you need to be calm for this. I can handle the pain now, but how will it be in a couple of hours? I need you there to ground me, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean said and earned himself a gentle smile. “I'll make you tea. Do you want a book to read?” Castiel nodded and got comfortable on the bed. While he put the kettle on the stove and prepared the tea leaves, Dean couldn't help being angry at himself. He should have noticed right away. In how much pain was he? How long has this been going on? How much longer would it take? Would the delivery be smooth?

“Dean I can almost hear you thinking, stop it,” Castiel called and Dean pouted, “just come here...” Dean turned around and walked up to Castiel. Cas rubbed his belly and Dean knelt down, putting his head on Castiel's stomach. He could feel the warmth of him and the soothing scent. Castiel scratched Dean's ears, humming silently to himself. All tension seemed to leave Dean and for some reason he thought that yes, yes they could do this.

 

Castiel drank two cup of teas before the first gasp slipped past his mouth. Dean had looked up from the plans he was working on immediately. Castiel seemed embarrassed, shyly eyeing Dean as if he had done something wrong. Dean was even more attentive from then on. Listening to the intervals between normal breathing and deeper one, the time it took for Castiel's composure to slip again. How gentle the sigh was, or how his breath hitched.

“Okay, Cas, that's enough,” Dean decided after they've been doing that game for the better part of the day. It was already dark outside and Dean had switched on the lights quite some time ago. Castiel heaved a sigh, but forced himself into a sitting position. He put away the book and tried to rub his lower back. “You don't have to pretend that everything's okay... I know that you're in labor and I know that you're hurting.” Castiel looked up at him, with his eyes shining. Dean winced and bent down, embracing him.

“This is worse than I thought,” Castiel whispered. “I hope it won't last all night.” Dean felt Castiel shiver and stifle a moan by pressing his face against Dean's chest. “I thought I could handle it all quietly. I thought I was stronger.”

“Cas... You've having a baby...”

“I am aware,” was Castiel's grumpy reply and he put his arms around Dean's neck. “Is this okay...?”

“Yes...”, Dean whispered, hugging back. “Don't think you'll have to hide your pain from me.”

“You'll find a way to feel guilty about it,” Castiel commented dryly and Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's head. “You'll start thinking about stupid things when you feel guilty.”

“Don't worry about that. I'm just looking forwards to the end of this all,” he said and Castiel's frown eased up into a small smile.

“Me too.”

 

* * *

No matter how much he tried not to feel terrible, Dean couldn't help it. He was sitting next to the bed, his fists pressed to his mouth. Castiel had his eyes closed, taking deliberate breaths just how Mary had taught him. Dean had recently sent a message to Sam to update him on what was happening. It had been 8 long hours and they still were waiting for Castiel to be ready to push the baby out. Dean had known that childbirth required patience and time, but 8 hours seemed such a long time for someone to be suffering. A peeping noise made Dean look up. Castiel cracked an eye open, then he reached up to wipe at his sweaty hair.

“I'll be right back, that was just the radio,” Dean said, gently patting Castiel's stomach before he left to check. It was a telegraph from Meg who again reminded him not to mess up or else she'd eat him, wolf or not.

“What is it?” Castiel asked hoarsely, voice cut short by a groan.

“Just Meg's usual threats. But judging by the useful information on her note you should be ready in a moment,” Dean said, unable to keep the relief out of his voice. Castiel showed him a shaky smile.

“I hope she's right, because I'm close to cutting myself open,” Castiel replied and Dean feared that he was probably not joking.

“Next time don't let me talk you into this out in the nature birth crap,” Dean muttered but before he could even make his way back to Castiel he was hit by a pillow.

“Stop that! Your self-depreciating idiocy is getting on my nerves! I can make my own choices and I'd be miserable everywhere! This is labor, Dean, did you expect it to be easy? Giving birth to new life is never easy!” Castiel panted and clutched at the blankets, glaring at Dean. “Well? Will you come or not?” Dean hurried to Castiel's side, wrapping him up in a hug. “Just help me, please. Help me...!”

“Yeah,” Dean muttered, kissing Castiel's brow and his temples and cheeks. He kissed him when he cried out and kissed him when he dug his blunt nails into Dean's arms. “You'll be fine, I'm here, Cas.”

* * *

Dean had heard Castiel shout, moan or cry before, but watching his face drain of color and then heat up again with the exertion was horrible. Dean hated it even though Castiel constantly kept whispering that he was fine and that all was okay.

“I'm so sorry,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to Castiel's knuckles.

“I'm not,” Castiel told him and when Dean opened his eyes – blurry with unshed tears – he could see Castiel smiling at him. “I'm happy that we're having a baby.” A choked laugh escaped Dean and he pressed Castiel's palm to his mouth to keep himself from sobbing.

“I can't believe you,” he muttered and Castiel gave his hands a squeeze. “If I were in your place I'd have probably started hating the world by now.”

“Lucky that you can't get pregnant, then, right?” Castiel said, giggling despite how desperately his fingers were wrapping around Dean's.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, bending down to kiss Castiel on the lips. “I'm the perfect alpha, letting my sweetheart do all the hard work.”

“Well, I'll let that self-depreciating remark pass,” the lamb said, but Dean still got hit on the cheek by Castiel's ear flicking up.

  
Dean sent Meg two more messages before Castiel insisted that he was sure that he was good to go. Dean dreaded what was next and his face probably must have lost all his colors because Castiel had enough strength left to laugh at him.

“It's not my first time between your thighs but this is a whole different context,” Dean tried to joke, but he knew that he was fooling no one. Cas could feel how sweaty his palms were on his knees and how his voice quivered. The entire cabin was starting to reek of fear and pain and it was so strong that Dean wanted to gag, but he also noticed the sweet scent of both his and Castiel's hope.

“Dean...,” Castiel groaned and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Dean whispered, “everything's ready. I'm ready.” He raised his head to search for Castiel's eyes. The lamb looked frightened, but gave a shaky nod, before his face changed to a look of pain.

 

* * *

 

It was odd watching Cas give birth. Somehow the noises around Dean had become muted but he could hear his own heart-beat, slow and steady, rushing in his ears. For the first time during this night everything slowed down and he was completely calm and focused. Only once he had his child safely in his hand, soft and wet and wailing, did all sounds crash back like a wave. He staggered back, the baby in his arms, drawing in huge gulps of air. Castiel was panting loudly, but Dean couldn't yet take his eyes off the child.

Almost mechanically he went through the process Meg had beat into him: checking the baby was breathing, severing the umbilical cord, washing, wrapping up. By the time he was back at the bed he couldn't hold back his tears.

“A little wolf girl,” Dean announced, his voice scratching in his throat, thick with tears.

Castiel took the child out of his arms, checking her over before pressing his cheek to hers.

“Thank you, thank you,” Castiel muttered, kissing her soft, blonde hair and her tiny quivering ears. Dean knelt down next to him, first tracing the baby's warm cheek with his finger, then cupping Castiel's wet cheek. He settled his hand on Castiel's stomach, but then he frowned and looked down.

“It'll take a while for it to return to normal,” Castiel informed him, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

“Yeah,” Dean muttered absent-mindedly, but then he heard Castiel make a confused, little grunt.

“Or not,” the lamb said and Dean turned quickly to look into Castiel's face. His eyes were wide and he bit his lips.

“Do you... _what_?” Castiel shrugged helplessly and Dean wasn't sure if he should cry out or laugh.

“I _did_ take Meg's fertility potion!” Cas said, letting his head fall back into the pillows. “Dean...!”

“Okay! Wait! I'm not ready! Just... _Okay_!” The wolf fretted, but it seemed like the first baby was comfortable resting against Castiel's chest, so he went back to his previous position. “I only painted one nursery,” he lamented and received Castiel's knee against the side of his head.

 

* * *

 

Dean might have at one point jokingly implied that he wished to have a big family. Three or four or maybe even five kids, like the alpha packs of old. _Way back_ old. His grandpa, a wolf of the city, had had only one child before the line had sadly been cut off by war and death. The dire situation of his own parents had resulted in a rather small core family that they had to get through the winters. So Dean had absolutely no reason to believe that he and Cas would be any different. One kids, maybe two was what he thought likely for wolves of the Winchester bloodline.

Of course, there were grains of shy truth in his joke because he _did_ want more than one child with Castiel if they could afford it. Eventually. Maybe when Cas was well into his 20ies and Dean a bit better prepared to raise a litter of healthy wolves (or lambs).

Castiel and Dean however, for all their love and deep understanding of each other, still suffered from miscommunication.

Just because Dean had hopes that some day the house would be filled with happy children, did not mean that he expected Cas to have twins right away! Damn Meg and her damned quack doctor magic potions!

“You should have been more clear about that,” Castiel whined, though he turned his head to the side to press breathless kisses to the forehead of his newborn baby.

“Shit, Cas, can we maybe not argue about this now?!” Dean said, pacing the room, waiting for Sam to fetch Meg. “Shouldn't the baby be born already? It's been 15 minutes since you decided that there was another one wanting out!” Castiel groaned and Dean was at his bedside at once only to be faced with a glare instead of a pained grimace.

“I might not have the nose of a wolf and can't pick up on your distress that well, but your child can. So can you please calm down? She's been whimpering for quite a while now,” he said, turning his attention back to the child. Dean noticed that her little ears were twitching. Dean took a deep breath and slowly sat on the bed to put his hand on the baby's head. She stopped shivering and moved slightly to press her nose into his warm palm. Dean looked at her again, alive and warm and even though she had no particular scent yet for Dean to determine it by, she seemed happy. He smiled despite his worry about the second's tardiness.

“I can't believe it, Cas... We really have a baby...,” he whispered, scratching the baby's ears. “And you were right about having a girl...”

“Are you surprised that I was right?” Castiel asked and Dean huffed a laugh, wiping Castiel's hair out of his face. The silent moment was interrupted by the radio and Dean got up immediately.

“Meg! Are you connected?”

//Yeah. I heard there are two? Congratulations on not letting Clarence die yet I suppose,// Meg said and Dean glared at the radio, hoping that some of his irritation got picked up by the witch.

“When will it be born? Can you say? You're the one who mixed the fertility potion,” he said, trying not to sound too accusing. After all, he had no proof that Cas would have been able to conceive without help. He should be grateful.

//What do you think I am? I can't make a diagnosis from here and I'm not a doctor, I'm a witch.// Dean groaned helplessly. //Relax, Dean. If I would have to make a guess he'll probably start pushing the darling out any moment now.//

“You'd better not be-” But as usual – and Dean really hated it – Meg was right, as Castiel called out in alarm and Dean's ears perked up in fright.

//Hey, I'm good at what I do, even if it's guesswork. Besides, my potions always work, so you'd better be prepared for-// Dean hit the off switch in his hurry to get back to Castiel's side. He was clutching at the baby, but his eyes were searching for Dean's.

“Ready when you are,” Dean promised softly. Castiel nodded, letting his baby rest on his chest, while he made a grab for the bedsheets.

Dean was glad that the his second baby's birth was perfectly smooth, apart from the initial surprise and the tense moment of waiting. But no 20 minutes after her sister, the next little girl took her first breath and gently wailed for a while until her father had carefully cleaned her.

 

“And?” Castiel asked in exhaustion and Dean was pretty sure that he would fall asleep any second now.

“A healthy little girl,” Dean announced and pulled at the white ear peeking out of the blanket. “And she's got ears just like you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, who would have thought,” Castiel huffed, “maybe now I won't be your little lamb anymore.”

“Don't be silly, you'll always be my little lamb,” Dean promised, kissing Castiel before he could huff in indignation.

Both were silent for a while, trying to process the reality that they now were parents to two little girls. It took a noise of discomfort and Castiel shifting around to break Dean out of his daze.

“Everything alright, sweetheart?”

“I think so... It's just...”

“What?” Dean wondered, letting his eyes travel down Castiel's face to his belly. It was considerably smaller now. “No more surprises, right?”

“Well... I required a potion for three kids because I thought that's what you wanted...”

“I wasn't trying to imply that I would be displeased with just one kid,” Dean argued and Castiel turned his head to the side to be able to study Dean.

“I know that now, Dean... But I didn't know that when I made the decision to try for children with you. But I actually didn't think the potion worked because sometimes Meg's magic is not enough to fulfill all wishes...” Castiel looked down at himself pensively.

“But it gave us two...,” Dean continued.

“And maybe there will be three...” Dean hid his face in the soft hair of his younger girl, the ears tickling his cheeks. “Dean...? Dean I'm sorry I-” Dean looked up immediately at this and Castiel stopped mid-sentence.

“There's absolutely no reason for you to apologize, Cas! Oh god, if I could only express how happy I am right now, but I just... I think I might faint if I don't sit down now though, so...”

“Don't you dare with my kid in your arms!” Castiel warned him sternly and Dean laughed. He pulled his chair closer to the bed and sat down in it.

And they weren't sure if for now they were done with the baby having or not, but somehow all the panic had lifted off them.

 

* * *

 

A comfortable quiet had fallen within the den. Their small space smelled of milk and Cas and Dean and something very fragile and new as well. Castiel had fed both children and the younger twin was comfortably sleeping in the crook of Castiel's elbow. Dean watched the lamb brush his fingers through her ashy blond hair, scratching her fluffy ears. Dean had taken the older girl, cradling her in his arms and brushing his nose against her chubby cheeks and her ears.

“And?” Castiel called softly, causing Dean to look up to him. Dean lifted an eyebrow in confusion, seeing Castiel smile. “The name you chose for her, Dean...”

“I thought you'd choose,” Dean objected, his breath tickling the little girl's ears and they twitched gently.

“I know that your omegas get to choose the name of the firstborn, but I'm not a wolf and I'd like you to do it. Though I already know how to call this one,” Castiel explained and kissed the side of the lamb's head. “And this one,” Castiel continued and patted his belly. “Once it actually wants out.”

“You're sure?” Dean asked and Castiel tilted his head as well as he was able lying against the pillow.

“About what? The third baby or the naming?” he asked and Dean shrugged. “Yes, both.” Dean grinned and nodded, then he looked down at the girl. She wouldn't open her eyes yet, though he had already seen flashes of light blue on the lamb. He knew it was a wolf cub thing and that he shouldn't worry. She'd open her eyes eventually. He pinched her cheeks, earning himself a little tired huff.

“I was thinking about Emma...,” he said, testing the name out on his tongue. The girl curled against his chest, pushing her fists against him. “Is that quite alright, little one?” She made a huffing noise and her tiny tail twitched against his upper arm. “It is decided then. Emma.” Dean nervously looked over to Castiel but judged by the smile on the lamb's face he was probably pleased with the choice. “And baby number two?”

“Muriel,” Castiel said with a smile and Dean nodded. He was already thinking about the signs he'd craft to hang in his shop to welcome their newest addition to the pack. He was pretty sure Sam would cry once they came back with them. Heck, _Dean_ was crying again and Castiel had the gall to giggle at him.

“What about baby 3? We've been waiting for the little slacker for almost 2 hours,” Dean said and got up to put Emma next to Castiel.

“I don't know... I'm not even sure this is normal, but I am glad that I was able to nap a bit” Castiel told him. He didn't seem all too worried and maybe Dean should just trust him.

By now it was bright outside, warm strips of sunlight falling through the round windows. The fire had long dwindled down, just faintly glowing embers. Dean decided to go prepare some tea and food. They were waiting, but at least they could be warm and comfortable.

 

* * *

 

The third baby was born almost three hours after Emma and Muriel, a little boy a bit smaller than his two sisters, with tufts of black hair and little wolf ears sticking out of them.

“Uhm...,” Dean mumbled, when he was cleaning the yawning baby. “He's got a little fluffy lamb tail.”

“A hybrid?” Castiel asked and Dean held out the baby to Castiel who couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the little twitching tail. “It could also be a short and curly wolf tail. In any case, it's really cute.” He gently pulled at the tail, earning himself another yawn. “He's very lazy...”

“I wonder how they will feel,” Dean said before he could bite back the comment. Castiel looked at him in confusion and Dean grimaced apologetically. “That they're different I meant. Not all being lambs or all being wolves.”

“It's a bit early to worry about that, don't you think? It's a non-issue in our pack, so you don't have to make it into one, Dean,” Castiel informed him and Dean sighed, nodding.

“I know, I was just... taken by surprise. I wasn't expecting three kids!” Dean said and Castiel had to laugh. Dean eyed Cas with the three babies curling up close to him and he felt warm and sheltered and perfectly happy. “You've got no more hidden in there, right? I'm not even sure how three big, healthy babies fit into you!”

“No, there's no more,” Castiel assured him. “For now at least,” he added with a wink. Dean choked on air at that, before he caught himself and winked back. “But not too soon,” Castiel added and Dean could get on board with that. “How about you help me up? We can clean the bed and then all get inside together for a while.”

“Sure,” Dean agreed and while it was a tight fit, the children were temporarily put into the crib so that he could clean and Cas could wash up. Dean though that he was surprisingly fit for someone who had just spent the better part of a day giving birth. But he knew Cas to be exceptionally strong.

“Your mommy's the best,” he told the babies and was pleased not to hear any contradictions. “And what's your name, little boy?”

“Jimmy,” Castiel said, coming back from the bathroom, his movements slow and careful. “His name is Jimmy.”

“Hi Jimmy! You've made me worry a bit,” he told him, though Jimmy was sleeping like his sisters. Dean scratched his ears, then he helped Castiel make the bed and then they all got back into it, close to each other.

“It still feels a bit unreal... I mean look at them... We have babies, Cas! Wonderful, cute little babies,” Dean whispered and Castiel reached out so that Dean came a bit closer. He pressed his forehead against Dean's.

“Yes... And now just enjoy it for a while, Dean. There will be quite a bit of commotion once we leave the den.” Dean laughed, trying to picture how everyone would react. “Stop thinking Dean and just go to sleep.”

“I can't sleep. I'll just watch over you for a while,” Dean promised and Castiel smiled up at him.

“I know you do... You'll be the best father,” Castiel assured him and then pressed a kiss to the top of Jimmy's head before falling asleep with the next breath he took.

Dean got to enjoy it for a while longer, the fresh spring smell of Castiel and the sweetness and warmth of his family.

 


End file.
